THE PIXIE WARRIORS
by Mad Hatter5
Summary: The new adventure begins. The Pixies have arrived. Please R+R
1. Lights in the Night Sky

Prologue: Lights in the Night Sky  
  
  
  
".........and cut" yelled Madison, "that was a great shot of you Sakura.  
  
"Thanks," replied Sakura, "but I think I broke a rib on that last stunt."  
  
The Cardcaptor gang had finished with the crazy business of capturing the clow cards and transforming them into star cards so there wasn't much to do. Madison was now taking shots of Sakura in the leftover battle costumes she made, doing stunts with the cards of which she was the master of.  
  
"Nice job Sakura," Li stuttered. Even though the two knew they loved each other, they still acted like silly kids in the 6th grade. Li came back to Redington because his mother told him too because she was worried that something was coming and that he needed to be there to aid Sakura. Li was positive that his mother knew the details but she never told him. Li wasn't going to tell Sakura, Kero or Yue about it until it happened. Li walked next to Sakura in the neon orange costume she was wearing. They both were blushing incredibly. Kero was in his earthly form wearing a little green jester hat Madison had made for him giggling with Madison and Melin about the two "lovers"  
  
As they headed home, five glowing lights flew through the night sky, and over toward the radio tower. The light then changed into the form of 5 beautiful women with long glassy wings. They were pixies of 6 foot tall each. Hey had the same body trim but each had different hair. Each was also a different color. One was blue, another was red, one was green, and the other was yellow. The purple pixie stood in the front of the five. She was the leader.  
  
"That girl down there is the master of the card, we must take them from her and we will have our revenge!" And then in a flash, the 5 pixies were gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Who are the mysterious pixies. This fic was short but its only the prologue, you must read part 1 , coming in the near future:  
  
"Wave of the Blue Pixie" 


	2. Wave of the Blue Pixie

Chapter 2: Wave of the Blue Pixie  
  
Drip..................Drip................Drip. The drops of light filled Sakura's head. She was asleep but her dreams were alive with true passion. Once the drips stopped, Sakura found herself in the air, wings from the FLY card sprouting from her back, flying over the cool dark ocean at night. The ocean looked so peaceful as it slept, but it filled Sakura with sorrow. An empty void not filled with sadness, but with water. Sakura always loved the water, but she could not figure out why she felt so afraid, so alone.  
  
"Why am I here," she called out. There was no answer. She flew even farther away from where ever this journey began. She was wearing a battle costume she knew had to be designed by Madison. It was a simple red and yellow cloak. The inner red part was like a suit, but it was covered with long yellow streams of fabric. She wore a yellow hood which flowed down her back as a cape. It made her feel safe and warm in the cold dark environment. Then out in the distance she saw lights. There were many of them, all spread out. She flew towards them as fast as she could. Even though this was a dream, she had total control over what was happening. When she reached the light, she discovered that they were none other then the star cards, all of them glowing with a yellow aura. They circled around her as if saying hello. Just then a bright white light flashed and all of the cards disappeared. When she could see again, she saw five woman with wings in the distance. They began to speak  
  
"Y....o.....u w....i.....l....l b....e de......s  
  
"GEEEEETTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPPP"  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed. All she saw in the front of her face was a small yellow teddy bear with wings.  
  
"Kero, you woke me up," Sakura whined.  
  
"It's noon, get up lazy head," Kero replied.  
  
"All right already"  
  
Sakura crawled out of bed like a snail on velcro and moved slowly toward the bathroom. After she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, and got dressed, she headed downstairs. No one was home. Her dad must have had a weekend class and her brother probably had work. She made herself and Kero a huge stack of fluffy white pancakes, which Kero quickly gobbled down. Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Sakura said after she picked up the receiver, "Avalon house"  
  
"Hey Sakura, it's Madison," her best friend replied, "you're not going to believe this, but I got us tickets to Wave City!"  
  
"You got to be kidding me?" shouted Sakura with glee, "that place is always hard to get into, and you got passes in?"  
  
"Yup," she said in a soft tone, "my mom is the president of a international toy company remember, she got 4 passes and she gave them to me 'cause she's too bust to go, so that's why I'm inviting you Li and Melin."  
  
Madison finished giving the details about the new water park and how they were getting there. Sakura was so glad that Li came back from Hong Kong. She missed him so much when he was gone. Sakura had no idea why he came back. He told her that his mom said it would be okay if he and Melin came back to live with Wei because they had made so many friends here in Redington. But Sakura knew there was more too it them that. Maybe it has something to do with my dream she thought.  
  
"Hey Kero," she said, "I need to tell you something." She told him about his dream,  
  
"Hmmmmm, all of your dreams concerning the Cards have always come true, it must mean something," Kero said, "But I'm not sure what."  
  
"Do you think those fairies were good or bad?" she asked. Just then, Kero's face turned white.  
  
"The Pixie Warriors," he stuttered in fear.  
  
"Pixies?" she questioned  
  
"Long ago," Kero started, "Clow Reed created the Clow cards. But there was a powerful witch who wanted these cards so very badly. She created five pixies of immense power. They were created to steal the cards from Clow, after she had failed so many times to do the very same thing. But when the she and the pixies arrived at Clow Reeds temple, he had already died, and the book was long gone. The pixies became very angry with the witch so they destroyed her. They have lived till this very day, looking for the cards, and I think they have found them under your possession."  
  
"So they're going to try and kill me for the Clow, I mean Star cards?" Sakura asked. Kero just nodded his head.  
  
The door bell then rang. Madison had arrived to pick her and Kero up to go to Wave City.  
  
It was only a 20 minute drive until they arrived at Wave City. Madison picked everyone up in a limo bigger then Sakura's very house. Two of her bodyguards rode in the front, while one rode in the back with them making it an awkward ride. When they finally arrived Sakura completely forgot about the Pixie Warriors and ran inside. After the four of them were changed they walked out to the giant water park. It was huge. There had to be over 30 water-slides, each one bigger then the next. Sakura looked over at Li in his bathing-suit, until she notice to black eye of the camera looking at her. Madison can be very annoying at times, Sakura said to herself. For the next hour the four swam and went on water slides. Madison barley got wet because she was too busy watching the others play. She made sure she got lots of shots of Sakura checking out Li, and a few shots of Melin doing the same thing, even though there engagement was broken off. It was late in the afternoon, and the gang took a spot on one of the picnic tables off to the side off the main pool. There were about 30 people still swimming.  
  
"Half an hour until we can all go back in, that the rule after eating," Madison said very mom like.  
  
The group giggled at her as she just looked puzzled. At that very moment Kero shot up from the bucket of French Fries he was sitting in. He wasn't swimming all day, just eating.  
  
"I sense something," he said solemnly, "something bad"  
  
Just at that moment, a huge wave appeared in the large area of the water park, the wave got bigger and bigger until it through itself down ward. All the people in the pool were thrown to the shallow end. And if things weren't bad enough, a light red dust came down and fell on the people that were thrown form the pool. The dust made them all fall asleep just like the SLEEP card would have done.  
  
"What's going on?" Melin asked, "me and Madison have no magic yet the dust didn't make us fall asleep."  
  
"The power source of this wave and dut must want us to stay awake," Kero replied.  
  
The wave was building again and it spun in a huge whirlpool of fury. The Cardcaptor team turned to run. Well almost the entire team.  
  
"Li, come on," Sakura yelled, "you'll be crushed under the water." Li just ignored her. The talesment in his hand began to glow and it shot out it a Light of magic. When the Light faded, all that was in his hands was his sword.  
  
"Element Lightning," he called out. His sword exploded in a fury of electricity and flew at the pillar of water. It did nothing but fizz out. The pillar got bigger and bigger until it flew down. Sakura grabbed Li and the two kids ran just as the water crashed down. They looked back to see that the water blasted through the tiled floor of the water park. They caught up with Madison, Melin and Kero who had transformed into Keroberos. He flapped his wings and charged the water and unleashed a fire ball. It struck the new wave forming, but it too fizzed out.  
  
"What do we do?," asked Madison from behind her camera. Sakua looked puzzled, but then she changed her form, from clueless to the Mistress of the cards.  
  
Key of the Star  
  
With powers burning bright,  
  
Send forth the staff,  
  
And shine your light.  
  
Sakura used those words and soon the staff of the star was in her hands. The water pillar was shooting smaller jets. One hit Li and the other hit Keroberos.  
  
"STOP THIS," she cried out. "FREEZE card, release and dispel!" The FREEZE flew out and headed straight for the water. FREEZE took a dive and began to swim in the deadly water. The pillar was about to strike again until it stopped. It turned white with ice. The FREEZE jumped out of the water and turned back into a star card which floated into Sakura's hand. Li let loose another lightning blast. This one was very affective. The lightning spread through the icy water.  
  
"Look," Keroberos cried, "whats coming out of the water."  
  
A dark blue mist seeped out of the ice water as it melted. The mist came together and disappeared. The ice turned back into the warm calm water of the pool. At the same time, the people who were asleep began to awaken. Everything was back to normal. The team looked around puzzled as a woman with blue skin watched them from behind a water slide.  
  
"I better be more careful, they are stronger then we had anticipated, which makes things funner!"  
  
The blue pixie giggled softly, and vanished in a small flash of light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
What is the Pixies next move. Find out in Chapter 3: "Flower Power"  
  
Please review. 


End file.
